Currently there are various categories of vasodilative drugs available in clinical field, e.g., α1 receptor blockers, including furazosin, doxazosin and terazosin, etc., which have obvious first dose effects or orthostatic hypotension, so their extensive application is limited in clinical practice. Ca2+ channel blockers, including amlodipine, nifedipine and felodipine, etc. currently, which are still extensively applied in clinical practice, but also with risks of heart suppression.
Therefore, it is still necessary to develop new vasodilative drugs, improve efficacy, reduce drug resistance or minimize drug toxicity, to satisfy clinical demands of different patients.